


Penumbra

by GrimmInTheSky (Eggplant_Crusader)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post s1e5, and that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant_Crusader/pseuds/GrimmInTheSky
Summary: Karolina and Nico meet after the events of episode 5.





	1. Darkness

**Chapter One: Darkness**

 

Karolina was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. Her fingers were fiddling with the bracelet she had come to think of as an extension of her body. The bracelet that, it turned out, had been repressing her powers, maybe for her entire life. _Repressing_. The word echoed in her mind and hit heavy in her heart. For a moment, she was back at that party, right before she started to glow for the first time. She was back in Nico’s arms, finding strength she didn’t know she had. She was watching Nico and Alex kiss. She was unleashing her power on those thugs, flooded by that feeling of pure _freedom_.

She was in her room. Alone. With a bracelet that held her down, parents that held her down, thoughts that held her down. What else didn’t she know about herself? Which questions hadn’t she been asking? What new truths were hiding in plain sight waiting to blindside her?

She sighed. She wished Nico were there.

‘Um...hi.’ Nico said. Karolina looked up from her bracelet and saw Nico standing in the middle of her room with wide eyes that went from her surroundings, to Karolina, to the staff she was holding.

Karolina scrambled to the back of her bed, startled.

‘What the- What are you doing here?’ She asked.

‘I don’t know! I was...the staff...did a thing.’

‘What do you mean, ‘a thing’?’

‘I was in my room with it, thinking about everything that happened tonight. And it just...felt like it wanted me to use it. So I did. And it still hurts _every_ time, by the way.’ Nico frowned and looked at the staff as she said that, as if she was talking to it. Karolina rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. ‘And it was like it really wanted me to do something, but I didn’t know what? So I said ‘what is it girl, did Timmy fall down the well?’ and suddenly I was here?’

‘I was just thinking about you.’ Karolina blurted out. Then her eyes went wide because _what was her mouth thinking?_

‘You...were?’ Nico asked, confused.

‘Your staff!’ Karolina almost shouted, pointing at the object. ‘I was thinking about you and your staff. How cool it is. I was wondering what else it could do.’

‘...Oh.’ Nico said flatly, before turning to look at the staff. ‘Well, I’d like to help with that, but to be honest I have no idea.’

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Nico coughed.

‘I was...thinking about you too.’ She said. ‘And your powers. You looked...incredible.’

Karolina’s fingers went back to the bracelet. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, fighting down a blush.

‘I could...show you.’ She managed to mumble. ‘If you want.’

‘Really?’ Nico’s voice sounded so full of joy that Karolina looked up in surprise. Nico’s expression matched her voice perfectly, and it gave Karolina the courage to go through with her offer. She jumped from her bed and walked towards Nico.

‘If anything goes wrong, you put the bracelet back on me, okay?’ She said. Nico nodded, suddenly serious. ‘Okay, here it goes…’

The moment she took the bracelet off, she felt the energy flowing through her. She felt Nico’s warmth as the bracelet changed hands and the lights went off like never before. She took a step back, extending her arms and, after a second of doubt, twirling to give Nico a good look. Nico laughed.

‘You’re beautiful!’ She said and, for a moment, Karolina felt like her feet were about to leave the ground. ‘I can’t believe you have superpowers!’

The word made Karolina stop. It made something click inside her, brought forward a truth she’d somehow known since the first time she took off her bracelet.

‘I don’t think these are really superpowers.’ She said, mostly because she needs to hear it outloud.

‘Uh, what do you mean?’

‘I mean, when I’m...like this,’ She gestured at her glowing self. ‘I don’t feel like I’m me with something extra. I feel like I’m just...me. But now, every time I put the bracelet back on I feel like...less. Like there’s something missing. This is not me using my powers. This is me. Period.’

Saying it made her feel strong, stronger than ever before. Like her entire being was made of light and she could just burst into infinite colors. Then, a stray thought crashed against her euphoric mind at full speed. She felt her legs weaken and let herself fall back on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair while another went to her mouth. She fought down tears.

‘I’m a freak.’ She said, her voice cracking at the word.

‘What?’ Nico almost yelled before rushing to her side.  ‘No! Karolina, you’re _not_ a freak!’

‘Really?’ Karolina asked with a bitter chuckle. ‘How many glowing people do you know?’

‘Not...a lot.’ Nico conceded. ‘But that doesn’t make you a freak! It makes you unique!’

‘I need a bracelet to pass for a normal person. And I’m _still_ the cult girl. That’s not being unique, that’s-’

‘Being just like everybody else.’ Nico finished, holding her hand. ‘Some of us hide under make-up, some of us need weird bracelets. Whatever. Everyone hides out there. Everyone. And if they’re not ready to see you, then joke’s on them, because they’re missing out. And if you want to put yourself out there, then that’s okay too, and I’ll be right next to you, ready to shove the staff up-’

‘Okay!’ Karolina interrupted, laughing despite herself. ‘Okay, I get it.’

Nico stood up, grabbed her from her wrists, and pulled her up.

‘But if you don’t want that,’ She continued, grabbing a loose strand of Karolina’s shining hair and tucking it behind her ear. ‘then I’ll still be there. And also in here, where you don’t need this.’ Nico finished, holding the bracelet up before letting it fall. ‘In here, it’s just you, me, and all the light you can shine.’

‘Do you really think-’ Karolina hesitated. ‘Do you really think it’s beautiful?’

‘You.’ Nico corrected.

‘What?’

‘You said it yourself. These aren’t superpowers. There is no ‘it’. There’s you. And yes,’ Nico paused to look at at her and held her hand with the hand that had been holding the bracelet. ‘you _are_ beautiful.’

Karolina held Nico’s hand tight. And then she felt it. She didn’t need to look down to make sure it was really happening.

‘Karolina.’ Nico said.

‘I know.’ She said, smiling.

‘ _You’re flying._ ’ Nico said flatly, almost as if she didn’t believe what she was saying.

‘I know!’ Karolina said again, this time laughing loudly. Nico gave her a panicked look that went to the bedroom door and then back to her.

‘Quiet!’ She said.

‘Sorry.’ Karolina whispered with a giggle, flying a circle around Nico, who had to turn to keep facing her so as to not let go of her hand. ‘It’s just...I’m flying!’

‘I can see that.’ Nico said, giving her a warm smile. ‘Looks fun.’

‘ _It is_.’ Karolina said. Then, she got an idea. Without warning, she yanked Nico’s hand, pulling her up, and wrapping her other hand around her back to catch her. Nico let out a yelp. ‘Quiet!’ Karlina mimicked.

‘Oh, shut up.’ Nico grumbled, holding on to her and looking at their feet. Then she looked up and their eyes met. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’

‘We’re flying.’

‘We are.’ Karolina said, making them spin to demonstrate. It almost felt as if they were dancing.

‘This is…’ Nico began.

‘Yeah.’ Karolina said.

‘Wow.’

Karolina was looking into Nico’s eyes. Feeling her warmth against her. Breathing in her scent. The hand on Nico’s back grasped at the clothes tighter. She felt Nico do the same. She was suddenly very, _very_ aware of her own lips. She looked down at Nico’s. The thought took over her mind. She wanted this. She’d known for a while, and suspected it for even longer. Like an spectator inside her own mind, she felt herself lean in.

And then, a memory. Alex and Nico, kissing. No. Worse. Nico kissing Alex. Just hours ago.

They fell to the ground.

‘Ow!’ Nico said. ‘Karolina, what the hell!’ She added with a hiss.

‘I’m sorry.’ Karolina managed to mumble, standing up and offering Nico a hand up. ‘I’m not sure...I still don’t really know how it works.’

‘A little warning would have been nice.’ Nico grumbled.

‘I _said_ I was sorry.’ Karolina snapped, with more bite than she’d meant to. Nico took a step back, holding her hands up placatingly.

‘Okay, sheesh, apology accepted.’ She said. They stood in silence, Karolina’s light the only movement in the room. ‘I should go.’ Nico said finally. ‘It’s a miracle they haven’t heard us by now, we shouldn’t tempt fate.’

‘Y-yeah.’ Karolina said. ‘Thank you. For everything.’

Nico smiled as she reached for the staff.

‘Anyti-’ She hissed as the staff drew blood and activated. ‘Anytime.’ She finished, smiling. ‘I mean it. Just say the word and I’ll be here. Literally, if I get the hang of this thing.’

‘Do you...know what you’re doing?’

‘Only one way to find out, right?’ Nico said with a shrug. The staff’s circle filled with light.

‘Nico, I-’

But she was gone. Karolina sighed, picked up the bracelet from where Nico had dropped it and let herself fall on the bed, looking at it.

‘Back into the darkness, I guess.’ She said as she put it on and the room turned dark.

 

* * *

 

Nico was back in her room. It was dark. Karolina had been so bright she was having trouble adjusting to it.

She sat on her bed cross-legged for a moment, inspecting the staff, then let her head hit the pillow. She held the staff above her. She could still feel Karolina holding her. She closed her eyes and saw Karolina’s countless colors. She sighed and opened them again. They flew together. For one glorious minute, there had been nothing holding them down. It had been as if the world around them had vanished, as if the had escaped all forces that made up the rules of the universe. Nothing to pull at them except each other. And what a pull that had been. For one instant Nico had thought Karolina was going to kiss her. For one moment, she thought _she_ was going to kiss Karolina.

She frowned at the staff, tilting her head slightly.

‘You _knew_ , didn’t you?’

There was no answer. She huffed and lowered the staff, letting it rest besides her.

‘A little warning would have been nice.’ She muttered.

 


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico girls the hell up. Or tries to.

**Chapter Two: Light**

 

An alarm clock went off in a dark room. After less than a second, Nico turned it off without even looking at it. She was awake. She’d been awake all night. Thinking.

Someone knocked on the door. She sat up, startled, and saw her mother looking at her.

‘You know,’ her mother said with a smile. Because her mother smiled at her now. That was new. ‘When I said you should keep it for the night, I didn’t think you’d literally sleep with it.’

‘Uh…’ Nico looked at the staff, lying next to her at the edge of her bed. ‘I didn’t mean to. I just…’

‘It’s okay.’ Her mother said with a chuckle. ‘Just put it back before you leave for school, okay? It’s not exactly inconspicuous.’

‘Right.’ Nico said, managing to fake a smile.

‘And we’ll talk about it, okay? Just...not right now. There’s some things I need to take care of. But we’ll get to it. I promise.’

Nico held the smile. Talk. Right. Because there were a million insane things that were going on, like the (magic?) staff, her parents being murderers, and super-strong Molly, and apparently dinosaurs? Yet she’d spent all night awake, and not once had any of that insanity crossed her mind.

Except for the lights. She had definitely been thinking about the lights. Just not in a mystery-solving, scientifically-explaining kind of way.

Her mother was gone. Nico’s grip tightened around the staff. A familiar feeling spread from it through her hand and into her whole body. Like the staff was alive. Like it was trying to tell her something. Except it wasn’t. The staff was only _reacting_. To her. Like it had been reacting to her the night before. Nico rolled her eyes.

‘I know.’ She said to the staff. ‘Just...do your thing, okay? Before I chicken out.’

The staff lit up. For an instant, the world turned dark. Then, the lights.

There she was. Weightless. Bright. Beautiful.

She was floating high above her bed, wearing her headphones, colors flowing out of her like a rainbow. She was dancing. Horizontally.

Then, she noticed Nico and gave her a warm smile.

‘Hey you.’ She said, standing in the air and lowering herself until she was almost, but not quite, at Nico’s level. ‘I was just thinking about you.’

She had said those exact same words the night before. But at the same time, they weren’t the same words at all. Back then, Karolina herself seemed to be surprised she had said them, embarrassed even. This time, she had said them with her voice full of warmth and confidence. Confidence that Nico was suddenly lacking.

‘...Me?’ She managed to say while her brain tried to remember how to words.

‘Yeah. I’m finally getting the hang of this flying thing. Couldn’t wait to show you.’

‘It’s...pretty awesome.’ _Words, Nico!_

‘So?’ Karolina said, offering her a hand. ‘Wanna try again?’

‘Um.’ She wanted to. She _really_ wanted to. But she knew if she took that hand, what little part of her brain not drowning in Karolina would be gone, and she needed that part to say the things she wanted to say. ‘Actually...I wanted to show you something too.’

Karolina tilted her head slightly, looking at her with amused curiosity.

‘Figured out another magic trick?’ She asked.

‘Something like that. More like...I figured out what happened last night. Why I ended up here.’

‘And why is that?’ Karolina asked. As she talked, she lowered herself until the tip of her toes were almost touching the ground.

‘Well…’ Nico started. She held the staff tightly. It was doing it again. Reacting. It was like a bad itch. Unable to hold back, she wrapped her free arm around Karolina, much like Karolina had done to her the previous night. There was light. There was darkness. And they were gone.

Nico let go and took a step back. Karolina looked around.

‘Where are we?’ She asked, her voice full of awe.

Wherever it was, it was _cold_. Nico looked down at her feet and saw they were an inch deep in snow. Next to them, Karolina’s feet were floating above a small puddle of water, probably melted by her warmth. The wind was strong, and the air was thin. But the view...the view was incredible. Below them was a world of pristine snow and jagged, dark rock. Beyond that, there were forested valleys. Nico turned around to see a similar view on the other side. There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

‘Nico?’ Karolina asked.

‘I have no idea.’ Nico admitted, biting her lip.

‘You...but I thought you wanted to show me this?’

‘No. I’ve never seen this place in my life. I wanted to show you what I learned about the staff.’ Nico said, shivering. It was _really_ cold.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Aside from the frozen toes? Sure.’

Karolina thought for a moment.

‘I’m not cold.’

‘Of course not, you’re hot. Warm! Because of your lights.’

‘Oh.’ Karolina said, looking down at their feet. ‘I didn’t realize…’ Then she circled around Nico until she was behind her. Nico felt the snow around her feet melt into warm water as Karolina’s feet touched the ground. Then Karolina hugged her from behind and Nico thought her touch was having the same effect on her as it had had on the snow. She felt herself lean back against Karolina. ‘Is that better?’

‘Much.’ Nico said after a second.

‘You were saying?’

‘Hmm?’ Nico hummed, closing her eyes. The view was great, yes, but this was much more enjoyable.

‘About something you figured out about the staff? And why we are...wherever this this?’

‘Oh. Right. Well. Have you ever realized there was something you’d wanted for a really long time, but you hadn’t known you’d wanted it? Like it had been in the back of your mind, pulling strings, until suddenly something made it come to light, and after that you couldn’t think about anything else anymore?’

‘Yes.’ Karolina answered, full of certainty. As she did, her hands tightened around Nico, who in turn rested her free hand on them. She paused. She’d felt like she was rambling, and had expected Karolina to say as much, but apparently, she was actually making sense.

‘Well, the staff doesn’t like it when I have one of those things I don’t know I want. It gets...restless, wants me to use it to fix it. Only I don’t know what I’m supposed to be fixing until I’ve used it.’ She turned around and wrapped her arms around Karolina’s neck. ‘I didn’t realize how much I wanted to see you until the staff took me to you.’

Karolina let go of her and took a step back.

‘You shouldn’t...don’t say that.’ She said, looking away.

Suddenly, Nico felt a very different kind of cold. She’d been so sure…

‘Why not?’ She asked before she could stop herself.

Karolina looked at her, then looked away again, muttering something.

‘What?’

‘I said, Alex!’ Karolina snapped. ‘You say things, you _do_ things that make me think you-’ She stopped talking, crossing her arms as if she could actually feel the cold air around her. ‘But you don’t. You and him-’

‘No! No no no!’ Nico said in a panic. ‘Alex was there, okay? And he was nice and he likes me-’

‘I really don’t want to hear this, Nico.’ Karolina said, finally looking at her, though it was not a look Nico wanted to see ever again.

‘But you have to! Alex was all those things, and everything was crazy, so I just...went with it, because...because I was scared, and I needed something that made sense! But it didn’t! It was...the wrong kind of nice.’

‘What does that even mean?’ At least Karolina’s look of utter confusion was an improvement.

‘It means, the staff brought us here because I wanted to see that look of wonder you made when we first arrived! And I wanted to be the reason for it!’

There. She had said it. Now if the mountain below them could just turn into a volcano so she could fall into the depths of the Earth that would be great. (She probably should avoid those kinds of thoughts while holding the staff).

Karolina’s jaw dropped. Her face went from ‘what is going on?’ confusion to ‘WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?’ confusion, then back to the first one. Then it did two or three other things Nico couldn’t label anything other than cute. And then Karolina burst out laughing.

She approached Nico again, and as one of her hands caressed her face Nico knew the heat wasn’t just from the light.

‘Nico.’ Karolina said with a soft smile. ‘Is this the look of wonder you were talking about?’

‘Um. That would be it, yes.’ It absolutely was.

‘Well, don’t get me wrong, this place is beautiful. We should come back here some other time when the world around us hasn’t gone insane. But tell me, am I even looking at it right now?’

‘No?’ Nico said as she felt Karolina’s arms around her and her feet left the ground.

‘No.’ Karolina repeated.

* * *

 

They floated high above the mountain. There was no movement in the whole world save for Karolina’s flowing hair. From the distance, if anyone had been around to see it, their first kiss would have looked like a rainbow sun bathing the world in its light.


	3. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina spaces out, then comes out. Nico is not as smooth as she think she is. Molly is Molly.

** Chapter 3: Rainbow **

 

Karolina was not listening to the teacher. She was looking out the window, her chin resting on her hand, a dumb smile plastered on her face. The sun was shining. Birds were singing. Kissing was a thing she and Nico did now.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of her.

‘Karolina!’ She blinked and turned to see Gert looking at her. ‘You okay?’

‘Sure! Why wouldn't I be?’ Gert gestured to her left. Then she gestured to her right. The classroom was empty. ‘...Oh.’

‘Yeah. Anything on your mind?’

‘Just...stuff.’

‘See, the thing is,’ Gert said. ‘with the way our lives have been going lately, I can't tell if when you say say stuff you mean something normal like boys stuff, or our parents’ murdercon stuff.’

‘Gert, I can safely say that boys stuff is the last thing on my mind right now.’ Karolina said with a chuckle as she stood up.

‘Oh. Well, in that case, sorry.’

‘About what?’

‘I’m about to ask you about boys stuff.’

‘Oh. Um, I’m not sure I’m the best-’

‘WhatdoyouthinkaboutChase?’ Gert blurted out.

So Gert was finally doing something about...whatever was going on with her and Chase. The question was, why did she think the ‘perfect church girl’ would be the one to turn to for help?

‘Chase is...nice?’ She tried. ‘He’s a good guy.’

‘So you…you know.’ Gert gestured vaguely, as if expecting her to complete the sentence. Karolina just gave her a puzzled look. ‘Like…’ Gert paused again. _Oh._

‘Oh! No! God no! Ew!’

‘Ew? What do you mean, ew?’ Gert asked, defensively. ‘What’s wrong with Chase?’

‘Um-’

‘I mean, yeah, he’s been a jerk sometimes but you said it yourself, he’s nice, right? And he was there for m- for us when we called and he came with those fist-whatevers, right?’

‘...right.’ Karolina repeated. But Gert wasn’t listening, she was too busy ranting.

‘And he’s like really, um, you know,’ She gestured what was probably meant to be shaped like a chest. ‘Not that that’s why I- I mean, not that I-’ She stopped talking and gave Karolina a pleading look. ‘Help?’

Karolina hugged her.

‘Chase is a great guy, and I think you’ve got a shot at him.’ She said. ‘And you have nothing to worry about from me.’

Gert pulled away and looked at her with a confused expression.

‘But _why_?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re.’ More vague gesturing. ‘ _You_. And he’s him. Why wouldn’t you want to...you know.’ _Ew._ ‘That! That face you’re making! Is there something wrong with him? Something I don’t know about?’

Karolina had to laugh at that.

‘It’s not that, Gert. He’s just not my type.’

Gert stared at her for a second.

‘But _why_?’ She repeated. Karolina began to make up some vague lie when she realize she didn’t have to. More importantly, she didn’t _want_ to. Her hand went to her bracelet.

‘I’m more of a girls kind of girl?’ She tried.

‘Oh. Oh! That’s...I didn’t know. Wow, this whole thing must have been even more awkward for you than I realized, huh?’

‘It’s okay, Gert. You’re the first one I’ve told.’

‘No one else knows? I’m honored. And, you know, hundred percent supportive.’

‘No surprise there. But no, someone else knows.’

‘But you just said…’

‘You’re the first one I’ve _told_. For the other girl who knows it was more of a…practical demonstration.’ She finished with a blush.

‘Oh! And I take it from the dumb smile you had when you were looking out the window that it went well?’

Karolina nodded.

‘ _Nice_.’ Gert said, before frowning. ‘Huh. I have a sudden urge to high-five you. Is this what boys feel like? Wait! You should take her to the gala thing tonight! So I can meet her!’

‘Uh, I don’t think I’m ready to...you know…’

‘Oh, well, no, _obviously_!’ Gert rolled her eyes. ‘But you can still bring her along, right? You don’t have to tell anyone she’s your…’ Gert paused, looking for Karolina to fill in the word. Karolina smiled and shook her head.

‘I’m not biting, Gert.’

‘Fine, be like that. The point is, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to get to know her while we wait for Nico and Alex to do their thing.’

Karolina coughed.

‘Their thing?’

‘You know...hacking Nico’s mom’s...whatever?’

‘Right. That thing. Well, still, I don’t think it’d be a good idea. It would be awkward. Because of reasons.’

‘What rea-’ Gert stopped as her phone buzzed. ‘Apparently I have to go to the ‘roodtop’ and it’s an ‘emergcy’.’ She said, looking at it. ‘That’s Molly texting for ‘rooftop’ and ‘emergency’.’

‘Murdercon emergency, or puberty emergency?’

‘Doesn’t say. But I could use a superpowered lesbian if it’s the first one and oh my god I just realized, you’re literally a rainbow.’

Karolina sighed. She supposed it had been wishful thinking to hope no one would notice.

* * *

  


Nico sighed as she watched Alex walk away. That hadn’t been nice. It hadn’t even been a proper breakup since they had barely even been a thing. And she hadn’t really been able to give him the explanation he deserved because she wasn’t sure how Karolina would feel about it. And, she had to admit to herself, because she didn’t know how _she_ felt about it. She liked Alex. She trusted him. If things hadn’t gotten...complicated, he probably would have been the first person she would have told that she was...whatever label she still had to apply to herself.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at it.

 **Seven Shades of Gay:** rooftop. Now.

Well, someone was needy today. Not that Nico was complaining.

* * *

Nico reached the door to the rooftop and saw the knob on the floor and a hole where it should have been. Maybe Karolina had blasted it to open the door?

She was almost out of breath. Once the staff was a more permanent fixture in her life, she told herself, stairs would be  thing of the past.

‘You better make this up to meeeee…’ She trailed off as she saw Karolina was not alone. ‘Gert. Molly. Gigantic pile of snacks. How are you all doing today? Also, why is there a gigantic pile of snacks?’

Well, Molly explained the broken door. The three girls were sitting on the floor around a pile of candies and snacks. It looked like someone had disemboweled a vending machine right there.

‘It was an accident.’ Molly said.

‘Molly stole them.’ Gert said.

‘By accident!’ Molly protested.

‘Apparently,’ Karolina said, gesturing to the other two to calm down. ‘a vending machine wouldn’t work and she hit it. Which resulted in a lot of broken glass. So she panicked.’

‘And stole all the candy in the machine?’ Nico asked, surprised about how accurate her thoguht about the disembowelment had been.

‘All that I could carry…’ Molly mumbled. ‘The machine was already broken, _someone_ was going to steal it anyway, right?’

‘Still stealing.’ Gert said as she ate from a bag of chips.

‘I shared them with you!’

Gert shrugged.

‘Still stealing.’

‘Right.’ Nico said as she sat in front of Karolina and inspected the pile. Then she saw something that brought a smile to her face. She grabbed it and, without a word, showed it to Karolina, who rolled her eyes.

Then Nico opened it and, slowly and without breaking eye contact with Karolina, took a piece of candy to her mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous. Karolina looked away for a moment, flustered, then back to her. Nico kept going, and Karolina kept getting more and more flustered. She was so red Nico was starting to suspect she might actually start glowing, bracelet and everything. Molly and Gert were still arguing about Molly’s first foray into crime, and did not notice. Until Molly, frustrated with Gert, turned to her.

‘And you!’ She said ‘Those are the only skittles! Stop hogging them!’

‘No.’ Nico said flatly, committed to her game with Karolina. Molly huffed.

‘Nico!’

‘Cut it out, Molly.’

‘But I wanna taste the rainbow too!’

Nico froze, a skittle still halfway to her mouth. That had been _the whole point_ , yes, but still, hearing out loud was different. She felt the heat rise to her face and heard Karolina burst out laughing. Molly snatched the skittles from her.

‘Weirdo.’ She mumbled.

‘Wait!’ Gert said, pointing at Nico with one hand and Karolina with the other. ‘Wait! The urge to high-five is coming back!’

‘What?’ Nico and Molly asked. Karolina laughed even louder. Gert took a deep breath and looked at Karolina seriously.

‘I think you should tell them. If you want to, of course. I mean, if you can trust me, you can trust them, right?’

‘You do realize how transparent you’re being, right?’ Karolina replied.

‘Is that a no?’

Karolina rolled her eyes.

‘Fine. I was planning to anyway.’ She looked from Gert to the other two. ‘I’m a lesbian.’

‘Oh, _that_.’ Molly said with a shrug. ‘Duh. I was expecting some dark secret or something.’

‘Wait, really?’ Karolina said.

‘Yeah, what the hell?’ Nico added.

‘Huh.’ Gert said, before turning to Nico. ‘But _you_. You didn’t even react.’

Nico shrugged.

‘She told me before.’

‘Did she?’ Gert said, looking at Karolina with a smirk. ‘Because I seem to recall you saying I was the first one you’d told.’ Then she turned back to Nico. ‘Did she _actually_ tell you? With words?’

‘Well…’ Now that she mentioned it… ‘I suppose you could say it was more of a…’

‘Practical demonstration?’ Gert suggested, triumphant.

‘What’s that supposed to…’ Molly trailed off as her eyes went from Karolina to the Skittles in her hand. She tossed them to Nico as if they had burned her. ‘I don’t want these anymore.’

Nico shrugged and used the skittles as a glass to toast at Karolina, who giggled, covering her mouth. Gert groaned.

‘Okay, not that I’m not all for this.’ She said, pointing from one of them to the other. ‘But please try not to be _too_ disgustingly cute around me?’

‘You hear that, pumpkin eyes?’

‘Loud and clear, muffin lips.’

Gert groaned again, this time joined by Molly. Nico couldn’t bring herself to care.

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stupid nicknames are a reference. I'm oddly surprised at how close some of the stuff in Episode 6 was to chapter 1, and kinda pissed at how cringy Gert's 'are you kinda into Nico?' thing was. Gert's way better than that. Next chapter will probably be the gala.


	4. Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karolina and Nico are going to be late, Chase needs a hug, and Molly continues to Molly.

**Chapter Four: Catacombs**

 

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. Startled, Karolina fell from the air and landed on top of her bed. Her eyes went from the closed door to the mirror, where she saw her rainbow self reflected.

‘Just a second!’ She said as she scrambled to find the bracelet.

‘It’s just me.’ Nico’s voice came from the other side of the door. Karolina relaxed.

‘Come in!’ She said, jumping from the bed. ‘You’re actually using the door this time.  _ And  _ knocking. I’m impressed.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ Nico said, rolling her eyes as she closed the door behind her with her foot. ‘Your dad opened the door for me. The awkward silence might have lasted a full minute. Almost made this feel like a real date. All I could think of saying was ‘your wife’s in a cult - no,  _ another  _ cult. The murdery kind.’ and ‘I’m about to go make out with your daughter.’. They didn’t seem like good ideas.

‘No.’ Karolina agreed with a chuckle. ‘So. What is this I hear about you making out with my dad’s daughter?’

‘Oh yes.’ Nico said, deadpan. ‘That’s the plan. You should see her, she’s really hot.’

‘Hmm.’ Karolina said, wrapping her arms around Nico. ‘I bet you think you’re being real smooth right now?’

‘It’s working, isn’t it?’ Nico said with a wink before leaning in.

‘Eh. I don’t know.’ Karolina said, dodging Nico’s lips and looking away at the last moment.

‘Hey!’

Karolina glanced at Nico. She was pouting. It was cute. But she was strong. She could do this.

She couldn’t do this.

She pulled Nico in for a long kiss and felt her feet leave the ground. Nico had a way to make her forget gravity was a thing. 

‘You know,’ Nico whispered in her ear. ‘I hear there’s gonna be dancing tonight.’

‘Oh?’ Was all Karolina managed to say as Nico’s mouth moved down her neck.

‘Yeah. You think you’ll be able to keep your feet on the ground?’

Karolina huffed. Nico giggled.

‘Are you mocking me, Minoru?’

‘Why, I don’t know what you mean, Dean.’ Nico said with a smirk.

Karolina hummed. Then, before Nico could react, she tightened her grasp on the girl and flew upwards, pinning her against the ceiling.

‘Not so funny now, huh?’ She asked, her body completely pressed against Nico to keep her from falling. For a moment, Nico didn’t react. Then she muttered something, flustered. It was Karolina’s turn to smirk. ‘I’m sorry, what was that?’

‘I said,’ Nico began, risking letting go of Karolina with one hand, which found its way to the back of her head. ‘Is this supposed to be punishment?’

With that, Nico pulled her in for another kiss. A longer, wilder kiss that had Karolina afraid she’d forget she was the only thing keeping Nico against the ceiling.

‘I can’t believe...’ Nico said, gasping as Karolina let her teeth join in on the fun ‘I almost invited Gert and Molly to join us.’

‘’What? Why?’ Karolina asked, confused.

‘You know, ‘support your local girl gang’ and all that.’ Nico said. ‘Like I said, glad I didn’t.’

Then Karolina remembered.

‘We’re supposed to be getting ready for the gala!’ She said. She had actually completely forgotten about the whole thing. ‘You’re supposed to be helping me with my hair, not making a mess out of it!’ She added as she lowered them onto the bed.

‘But I like it messy.’ Nico said with her pout. A pout which, Karolina was beginning to suspect, was going to be problematic.

‘Well, tough.’ She said, flying to her closet and pulling out her dress. ‘What do you think?’ She asked, showing it to Nico.

‘Love it.’ Nico said instantly. ‘Goes great with your light.’

Karolina rolled her eyes.

‘Be serious.’

‘I am!’

‘Well, you know I won’t be glowing at the gala.’

‘Right.’ Nico muttered. ‘Stupid bracelet.’

Karolina couldn’t help but smile at that. She flew to Nico and planted a brief kiss on her lips.

‘I love that you like my light.’ She said, before kissing her again. ‘I love that you still kiss me when I’m like this.’

‘Still?’ Nico asked with an amused smirk. ‘We’ve been over this, this is who you are, and I happen to like you you are. Very much. You might have noticed.’

‘Something did give me that idea, yes.’

Nico smiled at her. Karolina sighed. They were going to be so late.

* * *

  
  


The car ride was probably the most awkward the group had been together since they had caught their parents in the Wilder’s basement. Alex spent the whole time looking out the window in silence. He’d answer politely whenever anyone talked to him about something, and even managed to smile a few times, but his mind was clearly miles away. Meanwhile, Chase had quickly picked up the ‘stop flirting with Karolina’ mood radiating from the four girls. Nico and Karolina, sitting next to each other, sneaking glances and brushing pinkies. They’d thought they were being subtle, until Chase asked Molly about the dumb smile on her face.

As they prepared to enter the gala, Karolina lingered behind, and Nico walked back to her.

‘Hey.’ Nico said, hugging her arm and walking with her. ‘Here’s the plan, we go in there. We dance a lot. Maybe do some drinking. We make out in front of everyone. That way, we’ll know for sure they’ll be talking about ‘what good friends’ we are!’

‘It’s not that.’ Karolina said with a chuckle. ‘I’m worried about you and Alex. What if something goes wrong?’

‘Honey, nothing will go wrong.’ Nico said, patting her arm.

‘But-’

‘We’ll get in, he’ll do his hacker thing, we’ll get out. Then the two of us can steal some crappy vodka and sneak out to the rooftop.’

‘You’ve thought this through, huh?’

‘Maybe. You look gorgeous, by the way.’ Nico whispered as they walked past the flashing cameras.

‘Thanks. So do-’

‘Though to be honest,’ Nico interrupted. ‘I’d rather see what you look like without your-’

‘Nico!’

‘...bracelet.’ Nico finished with a smirk. ‘What did you think I was going to say?’

‘N-nothing.’ Karolina said quickly.

‘No, see, that’s what I  _ would  _ like to see you wearing.’ Nico said, letting go of her and hurrying to join the group. Karolina chased after her, her face so hot she was worried it would be too much for her bracelet.

‘Took you two long enough.’ Gert said. ‘You okay?’ She added when she saw Karolina’s face. From her voice, Karolina could tell Gert was enjoying this.

‘I’m. Fine.’ She said between her teeth.’

‘Hey, Karolina, want me to go get us some drinks?’ Chase asked. Karolina saw Nico roll her eyes, and then met Gert’s eyes. In one moment of complete synchronicity, they both had one eye twitch at the exact same time.

‘We should get going.’ Alex said, looking at Nico and Gert. ‘You guys ready?’

Karolina looked at Nico and found her looking at her with intense eyes. It was strange to think this was the same girl who had been teasing her just seconds ago, yet at the same time it made perfect sense. Nico nodded, Karolina nodded back.

‘Let’s go.’ Gert said flatly, walking away.

‘Good luck!’ Karolina said as the other two followed.

The remaining three stood for a few seconds in silence. Chase coughed.

‘Are you sure you don’t-’

‘Princess Powerful!’ Molly said suddenly.

‘...those are two words, yes.’ Chase said after a few seconds.

‘It’s my superhero name. I figured, since I have superpowers, I should have one of those, right? What do you guys think?’

‘I love it.’ Karolina said with a smile. It was definitely very...Molly.

‘What about you? Do you have one? Want me to come up with one?’ Karolina suspected Molly had already been thinking names for her, and she was not looking forward to hearing them.

‘I think I’ll pass.’

‘Okay. Take your time. We’ll talk about it later.’ Molly said, solemn. 

‘ _ Hopefully without Nico around _ .’ Karolina thought. Otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

 

The elevator was silent, except for the abomination that was the Nirvana muzak.

‘So.’ Nico said awkwardly. ‘Who knew Gert would be such a good distraction, uh?’

‘I know about you and Karolina’ Alex said casually. ‘Just letting you know.’

‘I- what- how?’

‘I’m clever. And you’re not that subtle.’ Alex said with a shrug. ‘I hope you’re not hiding it just for my sake.’

‘It’s not that.’ Nico said quickly. Alex looked at her and he didn’t need to say anything for her to know he didn’t believe her. ‘Okay, fine, it’s not  _ just  _ that. Neither of us has really come out to our parents, and there’s also the question if that even matters since we’re trying to send them to jail, and all that. We’re just trying to figure this out as we go along.’

‘Okay then.’ Alex said with a nod.

‘So...we’re okay?’ Nico asked.

‘No.’ Alex said. Then he sighed. ‘But we will be.’

‘I’ll take that.’ Nico said, relieved. 

‘I’m just glad it’s her and not Chase.’

‘Oh my god.’

* * *

  
  


Karolina was sitting on a ledge, a bottle of vodka in her hands. She didn’t really feel like drinking, but she’d stolen it because Nico had joked about it. This was probably what people meant when they said ‘whipped’. 

She hadn't been lying when she’d said she was going to mingle. She had tried. But she was to worried about Nico getting caught. She was startled by the sound of a door closing.

‘Oh. Hi.’ Chase said, a bottle of vodka of his own in his hand.  _ Okay, enough _ .

‘Chase, I don’t want-’

Chase started drinking from the bottle, holding a finger up to signal her to wait.

‘So, my dad just told everyone my mom is cheating with Nico’s dad. Then he collapsed because of his brain tumor. Oh, also, my dad has a brain tumor.’

‘Oh.’

‘Or maybe had. Our parents brought in some guy who apparently can cure those.’

‘Chase.’ She said, standing up and dropping her bottle.

‘It’s funny, I know they are murderers and everything but I still...care? Wait, actually, that’s  _ not  _ funny. That’s the opposite of funny.’

‘Chase!’

Chase looked at her as if he’d forgotten she was there.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘I’m really sorry.’ She said, hugging him.

‘Thanks.’ He said, hugging her back. ‘You should probably, uh, go check on Nico. Alex and her are back and I told her about the whole affair thing.’

‘Well, I’m not leaving you here alone. We’re very high, and you seem to want to get drunk.’

‘I’m not gonna fall.’

‘You’re coming with me. And the bottle stays.’

‘Fine.’ Chase muttered, before drinking some more vodka. ‘One for the road.’ He said when he saw Karolina’s glare. ‘Sorry I interrupted your brooding with mine.’ He added as he opened the door.

‘I was just...worried. About Nico and Alex.’ She said as they started their way back to the gala.

‘By the way, I’m not sure leaving me alone with Molly was the best idea.’

‘Why?’

‘She can be brutally honest.’

‘So…’

‘Apparently she can’t figure out how I can build my fistigons but be so thick as to not see what’s right in front of me, and if I do something about it I’m gonna lose my chance?’ Gert was going to kill Molly. ‘Also, I’ve got no chance with you and I’m not half as interested as I pretend to be.’

‘What.’ Karolina said flatly.

‘Her words, not mine.’ Chase said with a shrug. ‘Not completely inaccurate, though.’

‘Really?’ This was too weird a conversation for full sentences.

‘Well, I’m not sure if ‘half’ is accurate, might be more about 60%, but she probably nailed the ‘no chance’, huh?’

Karolina sighed.

‘You’ve been...really good to me.’

‘So she was.’

‘You were the first one I showed my powers to. Because I trust you. Because you helped me when I needed it, when you didn’t have to.’

‘Oh, I had to.’

‘Exactly. So, here’s the thing. I’m gay. Very gay. Like, ‘pretty girls make Karolina.exe crash’ kinda gay. ‘The rainbow is brighter on the inside’ kinda gay.’

‘That’s...pretty gay.’ Chase said with a chuckle.

‘Right?’ Karolina said.

‘So...looking back on the last few days with this information in mind, a question comes to mind.’

‘Yes?’

‘Why are you here with me, and not with Nico?’

‘See, you’re not as thick as Molly thinks.’

Chase shrugged.

‘And I’m planning on going to her. I just want to make sure you’re in good hands.’

As she said that, the door they were about to go through opened and they found themselves facing Gert.

‘There you are.’ Gert said, annoyed. ‘You.’ She said, pointing at Karolina. ‘Are on Nico duty for the rest of the night. And you.’ She pointed at Chase. ‘How do you feel about Star Wars?’’

‘Okay, I guess?’ Chase said.

‘Good enough. Come with me.’ Gert said, dragging him by the arm.

‘Where are we going?’ 

‘We’re gonna play videogames and talk about your feelings. Idiot.’

* * *

  
  


‘Nico.’

Nico let out a sigh of relief when she heard her voice. She was outside waiting. Until this moment, she hadn’t known what she had been waiting for.

‘Hey.’ She said. ‘I guess you’ve heard by now?

She was about to turn around when Karolina hugged her from behind.

‘I’m really sorry.’

‘I mean, it’s not like they’re gonna be sharing a bed in jail, right?’ Nico said. The joke didn’t quite reach the tone of her voice, though.

‘You know I already know you’re tough, right?’ Karolina said, kissing her shoulder.

‘I’m very tough.’ Nico said, her voice small.

‘The toughest.’ Karolina confirmed. ‘Cute though.’

Nico leaned back against her.

‘Where do you wanna go?’

‘What?’

‘When all of this ends. If I still have the staff. I’d say we’ve earned a vacation. Where do you wanna go?’

‘Nico-’

‘Just indulge me, okay? Just for a little while, I need to just pretend we’re normal girlfriends without Murder Parents  tm . And, you know, with a magic staff that can take us anywhere. We haven’t even been on a proper date yet.’

‘Well…’

‘Yesss?’

‘I mean, going on a date in Paris with you sounds pretty amazing…’

‘City of Lights. Of course.’ Nico said with a chuckle. ‘Sounds great. But we gotta visit the catacombs.’

‘Ew. Why?’

‘Um, because they’re awesome?’

‘Nico, Paris is supposed to be, you know-’

‘And the Conciergerie. You know, the prison where-’

‘...romantic.’ Karolina finished with a sigh.

‘Well, I mean,  _ obviously _ I would also sneak us into the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the night so we could have it all for ourselves, too.’ Nico said with a roll of her eyes.

‘Obviously?’

‘Goes without saying.’ Nico said.

‘But we’re still going to the-’

‘We’re still going to the catacombs, yes.’

Karolina turned Nico around so she could look her in the eyes.

‘It’s a date.’ She said as her hands found Nico’s. ‘And maybe we’ll actually get to dance.’

‘Oh, we will.’ Nico said, pulling her closer. ‘Though I still think you might end up flying, bracelet and everything.’

As Karolina pulled her into a kiss, Nico couldn’t help thinking how strange it was that, while the rest of her life was making less and less sense with every passing day, nothing had ever made as much sense as that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have seriously warmed my heart, I needed something to cheer me up and I'm really happy I get to share my love for these two with you wonderful people.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After episode 7's deanoru-starved events, Karolina and Nico go full fluff in this disgusting chapter of maximum fluffery.

**Chapter Five: Stars**

 

She floated high above the city. From below, she knew, she looked like just another star in the night sky. Just one more tiny speck of light. But to her, it was the city that was small. Tiny. Minuscule.

It was cold around her. This was something that she knew, but not something that she felt. She looked up and wondered how high she could go. Would the cold get to her eventually? Or would the lack of air get her first? Would she just keep going, protected by her light, until she really was nothing but one more star? She looked down again. At least if she was a star she wouldn’t be alone, she thought. 

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, and the surprise caused her to fall a few feet before regaining focus. Carefully, she took it out and looked at the screen. She picked up.

‘Hey.’ She said.

‘Hey.’ Nico’s voice came from the phone. There was a moment of silence.

‘Uh...what’s up?’

‘Nothing. I just, um…’

Karolina chuckled.

‘Did you, the dark and broody Nico Minoru, just call me because you missed me?’ She asked.

‘No! Shut up!’ Nico said. ‘I’m gonna hang up now.’

‘No wait don’t!’ Karolina said laughing. ‘I missed you too, okay?’

Nico muttered something.

‘What was that?’

‘I said ‘good’.’ Nico said, before coughing. ‘So, what’s up?’ She added casually.

‘Oh, not much, just floating in the sky. I think I can see your house from here.’

‘Ah. So...you’re not in your room?’

Karolina felt one of her hands start playing with her hair as she bit her lip. 

‘Why, were you planning one of your spontaneous visits?’ She asked.

‘Maybe. Not that it matter if you’re not there anyway…’ It was cute how Nico thought she could hide her disappointment from her.

‘Well…’ Karolina said. ‘Like I said, I think I can see your place from here. Might be my turn for a surprise visit.’

‘It’s not a surprise if you tell me about it.’

‘That’s not the point.’ Karolina said, rolling her eyes.

‘I mean, I guess I’m not doing much anyway, so, you know, whatever.’

‘Whatever?’ Karolina scoffed.

‘I mean…I’m sure you’re busy...floating and...stuff.’

‘Well...it  _ is  _ a very nice night.’

‘Wait what.’ Nico said flatly.

‘Would be a shame to spend it in a room when I could be here, flying…’

‘Karolina no.’

‘...just me and my light…’

‘Okay, fine, I want you to come over! Please?’

Apparently getting butterflies in your stomach while flying was disorienting, because suddenly Karolina found herself standing upside down.

‘See you soon, then.’ She said as she started flying toward where (she was pretty sure) Nico’s house was.

‘Okay, whatev-’

‘No one’s buying it anymore, Nico.’

‘Fine.’ Nico said. ‘Just hurry, okay?’

‘Because you miss me?’

‘...because I miss you.’

As she darted through the night sky, Karolina spinned so fast she was having trouble telling the city lights and the stars apart.

* * *

  
  


Someone knocked at the window. Nico looked up from the book she had been failing to read and saw Karolina floating outside, waving at her. She hurried to open the window before someone saw the rainbow dork in all her glory.

‘Hey.’ Karolina said, leaning on the window frame. ‘What’s up?’

‘Just get in, already!’ Nico said, rolling her eyes and pulling her in. The moment she did, Karolina flew into her and threw her against the floor, pinning her.

‘Is you pinning me against hard surfaces with your powers going to be a thing?’ Nico asked.

‘Oh, shut up.’ Karolina said, kissing her. ‘I’m just glad to see you, okay?’

‘Just curious. Not complaining or anything.’

As Karolina was leaning in for another kiss, there was a knock at the door.

‘Nico? Everything okay? I heard something.’ Her mother’s voice came from the other side.

‘Just dropped a book, mom!’ She said, as Karolina gave her a panicked look.

‘Well, don’t stay up too late, okay?’

‘I won’t!’

The looked at each other in silence as they heard the footsteps fade away.

‘So…’ Karolina said. ‘How are things? You know, with your parents?’

‘Oh, it’s great. My dad left because he wants to be with Chase’s mom, who I don’t think wants to be with him. And I got my lifelong dream of living alone with my mom. Hooray!’

Karolina gave her a sad look.

‘What can I do?’ She asked.

‘You could kiss me.’ Nico proposed.

‘Well,  _ obviously _ .’ Karolina said. ‘I meant besides that.’

‘I’d tell you not to let me push you away with my lone wolf bullshit, but after seeing how you handled me tonight, I don’t think I have to.’

‘It was cute how you didn’t think I’d see right through it.’ Karolina said proudly.

‘No need to be so smug about it.’

‘But you said it yourself, I  _ handled  _ you well.’ Karolina said suggestively.

‘It’s actually kind of scary how good you are at it.’

‘Scary?’ Karolina repeated, frowning. Nico’s hand reached up to caress her cheek.

‘It’s a good scary.’ She reassured her. Karolina leaned in again, her hair falling around Nico so that all she could see was the rainbow lights of her girlfriend. ‘A very good scary.’ She whispered right before Karolina’s lips met hers.


End file.
